I Touch Myself
by Random Dice
Summary: The crowd roared with drunken shouts of wellness. Ziva and Jenny shook their heads at the goofy grin plastered onto Tony’s face. Abby just shouted and sat in McGee’s lap. Gibbs sat still, but watching his agent...


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or _I touch myself_.

A/N: I was listening to this song and thought it would be funny to have Tony sing it…With out any further ado, here is…

**I Touch My-Self**

"Go Tony!" Abby shouted from her seat. It was a Friday night and the team had just shut an extremely tough case. Abby had managed to get Jenny and Gibbs to come and it just so happened to be karaoke night. Abby was trying to get someone to go up when Tony volunteered him-self. He stood up on stage, mike in hand.

"How're you all doing tonight?" The crowd roared with drunken shouts of wellness. Ziva and Jenny shook their heads at the goofy grin plastered onto Tony's face. Abby just shouted and sat in McGee's lap. Gibbs sat still, but watching his agent.

"I'm gunna dedicate this song to a _very_ good friend of mine. She has always been there for me and, in fact she is in this very bar right now. Ziva! Wave to the people!" The crowd looked around for this 'Ziva' person. They found her eventually by Abby pointing to her and Ziva put her hand to her face.

"Hey Zee! This for you, kay?" Some of the people awed at him, mostly females. He whispered something to the pianist, who, in return laughed while nodding. Tony took his place in the middle of the small stage, smiling as the tune started. Every woman's jaw dropped and every man laughed, even Gibbs smirked. Of course, Anthony DiNozzo would pick this song to sing to his partner.

**I love myself I want you to love me**

**When I feel down I want you above me**

**I search myself I want you to find me**

**I forget myself I want you to remind me**

Ziva blushed a bright red and Abby snickered, thankful she was with McGee and not Tony. Not that was a bad person, but this was so embarrassing. Jenny was laughing into Gibbs' shoulder, trying not to anger the Mossad Assassin.

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you I touch myself**

**Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no**

Tony could see Ziva blushing through the smoky bar and he praised him-self. He hoped that she didn't murder him when he was finished. The guy on the piano was pretty good considering it wasn't the most well known song to sing for a girl. Especially since it was sung by a girl.

**You're the one who makes me come runnin**

**You're the sun who makes me shine**

**When you're around I'm always laughin**

**I want to make you mine**

It was true, he would do anything to make her his. Even if that meant dealing with an angry Gibbs for breaking one of his all powerful rules. To feel her lips on his, to wake up next to her every morning, make her breakfast. It would all be worth it. She makes him smile, even if she didn't know it, she did.

**I close my eyes and see you before me**

**Think I would die if you were to ignore me**

**A fool could see just how much I adore you**

**I'd get down on my knees I'd do anything for you**

Ziva took a deep breath and glared at Abby, who was laughing much more openly than Jenny was. She tried to look innocent.

"What?" She questioned. Ziva turned her eyes back to Tony and found him watched her. Their eyes locked.

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you I touch myself**

**Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no**

'_Does he really mean it?_' was the only thought going through her head. Cause if he did, did she feel the same. She knew she liked Tony more than a friend. Hell, everyone who has ever been in the same room as the two of them could tell that the feelings went both ways. But did she love him? She loved to see his smile in the morning. She loved to see his beautiful emerald eyes shine. She loved the way he broke up her name, Zee-Vah. The way he said her name all throatily. The way they could talk without using words. How they could finish each other's sentences… '_My, god_' she thought. '_I love him. I'm in love with Tony DiNozzo. The world's oldest frat boy._'

**I love myself I want you to love me**

**When I feel down I want you above me**

**I search myself I want you to find me**

**I forget myself I want you to remind me**

Tony could see the gears click in place by the look on her face. He saw a shy sort of smile grace her face. And he smiled back. He looked into her endless brown orbs and saw his future. He was reading this book… What was it called? Oh right _Night World_. They had this soul mate theory. Most people never found their soul mates, but the few that do, they feel this bond instantly. Like the thickest iron cord wrapped around the person who was the soul mate. That's how he felt about Ziva. His soul mate.

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you I touch myself**

**Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no**

He slept with countless women that would put Mike Logan to shame, but ever since meeting Ziva David, he found him-self comparing them to her. Are her eyes like Ziva's? Does her hair bounce like Ziva's? Was her laughter like Ziva's? Did she have smile that could beat Ziva's? They never did, though.

**I want you**

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you I touch myself**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah ah oh ah**

Ziva couldn't date. All men paled in comparison to Tony, and if she found a guy that could get her mind of Tony, said man would call in the middle of the date and ruin it. Sometimes she was okay with it, mostly because it was usually case, the only times were when he called saying it was an emergency and she came only to see he needed help opening a jar or something, but she came every time. Because she loves him.

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you I touch myself**

**Ooh I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you I touch myself**

Tony loved her. He loved how she got idioms wrong. He loved that she would help him pull pranks on McGee. He loved how threaten him with office supplies. He loved the snore that evidently, was very soft and quiet. He loved her hair when it was wet. He loved her ringlet curls. He loved her eyes, how they told her every emotion. He loved her laugh, but most of all, he loved her smile. The beautiful smile that could light up a room when everything was dark. The smile that was rarely seen. That smile.

**I touch myself**

**I touch myself**

**I touch myself**

**I touch myself**

**I touch myself**

**I touch myself**

**I touch myself**

**I touch myself**

**I honestly do**

**I touch myself**

**I touch myself**

**I touch myself**

**I touch myself**

**I honestly do**

**I touch myself**

**I touch myself**

Tony finished the song and everyone cheered as he left the stage and walked over to Ziva. Many people clapped him on the back. Some told him to 'go and get 'er'. Ziva stood and walked over to him as he neared the group. The stood a foot apart, before she stepped forward. He did the same and now they were centimeters apart. Brown meeting green as if for the first time. Finally seeing the love in the opposite color's eye. Ziva reached up, pulling on his collar, so fast, Tony didn't know what was happening until he felt her lips on his. More cheering erupted around them, but they didn't notice. One of his hands found it-self on her neck and the other in her main of hair.

"Love you too." She said against his lips. Tony grinned into the kiss, pulling her closer to him-self.

A/N: So…Do you like it? Hate it? Are you laughing a little bit? Come one a _little_ bit? Just a little? Well, if not, you need to get out more…Review please.


End file.
